


Favourite Game

by Djinngin



Category: BioShock
Genre: Again I just wrote nearly 7000 words of smut, All smut, Atlas is a Bad Man, Bloodplay, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, I more than likely have missed tags, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mind Control, Mindfuck, PWP, Poor Jack, Possessive Behavior, Proud? Hell Yess, Woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinngin/pseuds/Djinngin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted it, wanted Atlas to keep speaking but he couldn’t go on anymore. Wished he’d say anything else apart from the current. He wanted the resonance to surround him again. He wailed against the tiles because he couldn’t roar the ‘no’ he wanted to spit back. </p><p>“Boyo, don’t you dare-“, the threat went unsaid and hung uncomfortably in the silence Jacks panic attack was growing by the second. There was an obvious sigh, Jacks stomach twisted. </p><p>“Don’ do this to me kid…” The distinct sound of disappointment stopped him cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Game

“ _Boyo?…”_

Crackles came from the battered radio at his hip and interrupted ragged breathing. He’d been fighting again, knuckles bloody from where he’d held hard onto the wrench.

_“Jack?”_

The static rose and fell again forming his name in that accent he’d come to grow fond of. He needed to know he wasn’t dead, not yet, Atlas’ voice solidified that.

Jack nodded just to hear that deep voice again, assuming that Atlas’ eyes were everywhere. He shuddered at the thought, how much of his carnage had the liberator seen?

 _“Good, thought I’d lost yer for a moment”_ He caught the lilt of relief in those words and flutters coiled in his chest, Atlas needed him to _“You did well; those bastards aren’t easy to take on. But ya did it”_ Jack could feel his chest swell at the praise. It shouldn’t have affected him as it did.  

Hissing remains of the Big Daddy he’d just riddled with holes lay before him, oil and god knows what crept into the grates below. There hadn’t been a Little Sister this time; he was too tired to care why.

 Jack gulped down his next breath and felt the pads of his fingers stick to the grime ridden wall behind, they were quite possibly the only things keeping him up. The white noise crept into the frame once again and he waited for that voice,

 _“Right, now yer done with that pile o’ scrap would you kindly-“_ , he didn’t need to focus on the rest, knew that his body would take him there.

\------------

He’d lost track of how many times he’d died, he had _just_ died he knew that much. Jack awoke to a blue green hue in his vision and the oxygen couldn’t get into his lungs fast enough. It was a few seconds before he stepped out of the Vitachamber; dampness stuck his clothes to his frame uncomfortably. As if on cue the radio crackled to life,

 _“You’re a lucky one I’ll give ya that”,_ It felt like he was hearing that voice for the first time, _“Made of tough stuff eh lad”_ but knew he wasn’t. If the loop de loop in his stomach had anything to say about it. His body knew that the voice brought pain, but not from its owner. The destination it set left him confused but for some reason he knew he had to go there, knew where he was going without a map.

\------------

“Atlas…” He breathed; too quiet but the man on the other side still heard him.

 _“I’m here boyo”_ The smile that graced Jacks face was a crooked one, fondness gracing his features at the nickname, _“you doin’ alright there bud?”_ the younger man coughed on a laugh but nodded and whispered a croaked ‘yes’. He looked down at his bedraggled sweater with holes here and there, legs encased in damp brown jeans and one knee ripped at the joint. He wanted to remember how that happened but couldn’t.  

All he knew, from the back of his mind was that he would keep on dragging himself through the dirt and blood for Atlas. Would keep on waging their war against Ryan, for what they both knew was a means to an end. All he needed was that voice, where once mistrust had sat as he woke in this watery hell now formed a craving. It was his lifeline, in all its smoky; dark Irish lilt that voice would keep him pushing on to the end; whatever that was. He gripped the tommy in his right hand and twisted the stiff wrist of his left and felt the zing of electric,

 _“We’re nearly there, Jack, would you kindly-“_ He forgot the pain and stiffness and moved on.

\------------

Another Daddy down, Jack stood above it and watched the Little Sister paw at the giant below, watched her cry for it to come back. The crackle came in-between his ragged breathing and made him hitch the next,

 _“Jack, would ya kindly help the lass”_ He heard it all that time because he didn’t want to. He’d learnt what Atlas meant long ago, when Tenenbaum had pleaded for him to help her children and Atlas had almost made sense. Not enough for him to listen that time and Jack had saved her for Tenenbaum, he had felt good.

But now Atlas didn’t wait for Jack to decide, the words he was so fond of sought to destroy. Jack had to close his eyes as he felt soft hair and scalp underneath his fingers. She screamed and pled while Jack held on until she became silent. Jack opened his eyes and found the girl no longer there and instead a slithering thing in her place coiling around his wrist. He squeezed and shuddered as the energy crept into his core. He’d barely breathed out as the static began again.

_“That’a boy”_

\------------

Jack awoke in the middle of a watery broken typing office, his head pounded when he tried to look around. He didn’t remember getting here. He moved to cradle his head to only then gasp and jerk away his hand. Angry green and purple bruises littered around the surface of his wrists. The deep frown upon discovering these new marks didn’t play well with his headache; groaning and squeezing both eyes shut.

Jack breathed again to steady himself and focused on his wrist once more then at the other. Bruises alongside his tattoos ringed the skin, some higher up. He couldn’t make sense of it, didn’t remember it happening. Recently there was so many gaps in his memory, scenes before him that he had to have been part of but was only viewing as a bystander.

 _“What’re you lookin’ at there boyo?”_ He jumped at the low, soft voice - his radio - a distance away. It took him a moment to process, Atlas. The name and recollection created a brutal plummet in his stomach and he had to gasp and grip a nearby chair back to make it through. The cramp left him wide eyed and panicked, searching for the radio as if to solidify that the man wasn’t actually there. But why should he be so terrified of that?

He got to his feet, albeit shakily and found the radio placed upright on a mahogany dresser. White noise came before he picked it up; he twitched his hand away as if the radio were a snake.

 _“Jack?”_ The voice lingered on the side of concerned, low resonating voice almost vibrating through. Jack gulped resulting in a pain radiating around his throat. He brought a hand up to rub at the skin but it only made it worse. He suddenly wanted that voice there but the unexpected fear of it made him dread its return.

 _“You’ve been arsin’ around fer too long lad. Been tryin’ ta reach you for over an hour, I need you at Cohen’s now”_ Jack shook his head, why was he so petrified? Atlas said he needed him, it should have grounded him but it didn’t. The words were meant to be harsh but the man spoke them so softly and encouragingly that Jack wanted more. He rubbed at his wrist as if it could make the bruises go away. He didn’t know where he got them and he didn’t want them there,

 _‘Jus’ don’t say it’_ , Jack begged in his head,

 _“Would you ki-“_ But it was too late.

\------------

Blood gradually dripped from the back of his head and the curve of his brow. Jack bowed his head and back to curl in on himself and felt the warm liquid dribble down to meet the dimple and crease of his mouth tasting earth and iron.

The splicer crumpled a few feet away had had it worse. He was becoming terrified of himself, of what he could do. He bracketed his head in-between his forearms, rocked without realising and a steady pulse of pain bloomed at the lacerations. Static, and for a moment he thought it was surely in his head until a shaky exhale permeated the sound,

 _“No, no, no, no…”_ He prayed to himself and pressed and rolled his forehead into the wet flooring. The anticipation hurt more than the head wounds. He hurt so much. He didn’t want to keep going; no sweet words from Atlas could make it otherwise.

 _“You’re not goin’ soft on me are ya lad?”_ The thick accent rolled over Jack in waves; he barked out a laugh and forced his skull further against the tile. He wanted to fight back, wanted to tell Atlas where to go but he couldn’t. His mouth wouldn’t form the words. He’d done it before, he’s sure he had so why couldn’t he now? The man on the other side shifted,

 _“Get up, lad, we’re so close. Ryan’s cornered and he knows it”_ The fear from before slunk in as the voice became tighter. Jack groaned into the floor, spit and blood glittered against his lips,

 _“Get up!”_ Jacks whole body tensed as the yell aggravated the static and added to the piercing in his head. He tried desperately to stay down; he didn’t want to listen to that voice anymore.

He wanted it, wanted Atlas to keep speaking but he couldn’t go on anymore. Wished he’d say anything else apart from the current. He wanted the resonance to surround him again. He wailed against the tiles because he couldn’t roar the _‘no’_ he wanted to spit back.

 _“Boyo, don’t you dare-“,_ the threat went unsaid and hung uncomfortably in the silence Jacks panic attack was growing by the second. There was an obvious sigh, Jacks stomach twisted.

 _“Don’ do this to me kid…”_ The distinct sound of disappointment stopped him cold,

 _“Jack, you force my hand boyo. Would ya kindly forget what yer about to do”_ Jacks brow knotted at those words, _“… and shoot yerself in the head”,_ he barely registered the click.

\------------

He awoke gasping, lungs wet in his chest and collapsed as the chamber released him. He rolled onto his back, head pounding and a film of water against his eyes blurred the world around him. Shoulders arched inwards before he retched and hacked up water from his lungs. The smell of rust and decay curled into his nostrils and he knew where he was.

“Yer really startin’ to grind on my patience kid” The voice came with no static before it and the familiarity started a panic to rise in Jacks chest. He heard the clack of a heel and immediately rolled onto his front, arms braced underneath to hold him up but his legs failed against the sodden tiling.  

Atlas was there in front of him. He was real. Why was he here? He cursed his mind for, it couldn’t be Atlas. Jack instantly scrambled back, left hand hovering warily in front in defence, fire licking around his fingers.

“Are you seriously thinking of testin’ me? Don’ be a fool, down boyo” Jacks hand wavered before the flame flickered out, hand back against the grit ridden floor. Spikes of wet hair stung Jacks eyes but he couldn’t care, because the voice he’d held onto for so long was right _there_ ; embodied. He held his breath and tried not to make a sound in case it destroyed the moment. Jacks mind flicked back to the fear and fascination he had for that towering man in front of him and so many unknown voices told him to run away,  

“After last time, I thought we’d made some progress”, Atlas moved closer swaying casually, the darkness releasing his features and solidifying what Jack had thought a hallucination. If anything, his voice was richer now unhindered by the low quality frequency of his radio. Atlas tilted his head to the left in lazy motion and then stared at Jack from under dark brows,

“I need you ta keep goin’ boyo, otherwise neither of us get what we want” Atlas’ lips kicked up into a lopsided barely there smirk, words bordering on threatening much like everything about him. Jack tried to hide the balk, when had he stopped? He blinked with confusion evident as water dripped over his lips and down his chin.

“If I ask the verse ya fuckin’ sing it! Are we clear?” The Irishman stiffened and roared suddenly and the sound went straight to Jacks chest, pierced him at his core. That made him move, arms swinging behind him and sliding against the floor in a weak effort to slide further away while his legs protested. Atlas had never sounded like that, what had Jack done wrong?

Atlas’ features were sharp and strong, commanding eyes bored right into him and showed how broken Atlas was. Not broken like Jack. Atlas had lost everything; Jack had never had anything to begin with. Atlas watched him, blue eyes sliding minutely taking in everything as Jack sprawled dumbly on the floor.

The silence permeated the seconds, giving Jack time to torture himself over what Atlas could be thinking. He looked lost of sleep, the darkness under his eyes and pale skin suggested that much. But still he felt the arrogance and power that embodied Atlas. He could see cogs turning and as easily as the anger presented itself, it disappeared and features softened leaving Jack utterly confused. Atlas cocked a hip and his whole body visibly relaxed. He looked to Jack, chewed at his lip, thinking,

“Ah… I’ll be apologising for that. Real sorry boyo. Just a wee bit stressed, you can understand that right?” Atlas shifted as he spoke and a grin graced his features, “This place can get you goin’ a bit stir crazy” He lifted his left hand and spun a finger close to his temple to emphasise with the grin still in place,  “But you an’ me? We keep together. Cover each other’s backs. What sets us apart from those bloody Splicers.”

Jack watched those lips, that smile, teeth glittering against the blue glow of the chamber. He listened intently, as much as he could while in his current state. Let each of those words wash over him like a balm. He nodded when Atlas was finished, why had he been so afraid?

“Com’ ere’” Atlas spoke gently as his hands left his trouser pockets, one rose slightly in offering. Jack gulped dryly and stared at Atlas’ palm like it were something precious, he hadn’t expected to bridge the gap between them so soon. He didn’t move as his legs united to keep him down. Something told him this man had hurt him; he knew once but now he wasn’t so sure. He trusted Atlas more than the voices in his head.

Atlas waited patiently with none of the previous fury present, his eyes showed nothing but kindness. Jack breathed out and carefully raised himself up although his heels still felt unstable against the wet ground. Before he could step forward he had to take a step back, Atlas suddenly in his space. Jack was taller he realised not by much. But at that moment he didn’t feel it as the older man sidled up. His eyes never left Jacks face seemingly connected by each other’s gazes. Those eyes, blue and deep, lazily tracked him still studying any and all that presented on Jacks face.

His reality had been thrown by the man before him, the owner of a voice he had never even considered to have a body. Had only ever been his remedy for the silence that would have otherwise left him out of his mind. Spurred him on when he was at his weakest. That voice was in front of him now, dangerously close to Jack and his heart skipped a beat, stomach dropped, as he thought about getting even closer and doing something very foolish. Jack flapped inwardly as the thought planted itself not letting go.

“Yer driftin’ boyo” Atlas rumbled as he touched toes to Jacks, he could feel the older man’s breath against his cheek as his head flinched desperately away from those thoughts,

“I- didn’t m-“ Jack visibly trembled,

“Shhh… Lad… yer shakin’ – anybody would think I were gonna bite-“ A smile played on Atlas’ features and curved the pale skin on either side of his mouth, dimples forming. He cocked his head slightly, tongue traced teeth slowly until he seemed to pause and a falter crept into his smile as if something had just clicked. Then the smile widened,

“Or maybe you want me to?” Atlas reminded Jack of a wolf his teeth sharp and all movements slow, until he was right on him.

“Am I on the right lines kid?” Jacks breath hitched at those words and practically stopped as he felt Atlas touch his chest. It felt as if liquid warmth spilled from those fingertips. Before Atlas could have been an illusion of Jacks frayed mind but in that moment he became real.

“Damn…” Atlas’ voice growled eyes darting to where his palm rested,

“Is all that hammerin’ for me?” Jack hadn’t noticed how fast his heart was beating until that moment; “Y’feel it? Thump-thump-thump” Jack nodded his chest throbbing as Atlas patted against every beat,

“Boyo, I’m flattered” Atlas swiftly pushed him against the glass behind, his wet feet finding no purchase against the floor. Atlas was so close; forearms pressed either side trapping Jack. He was to breathless to process what was going on. He tried to remember what had provoked Atlas’ sudden change,   

“Oh, but aren’t ye pretty up close” He drawled, “Them cameras never were generous on detail…” The hand on his chest stroked up to his jaw, his cheek and pressed a thumb to Jacks wet lips, sticking together at the open seal from his anxious breathing. The voice was even smoother up close and impossible to ignore. Jack was petrified but he wanted as well; could feel it as it curled in his abdomen and slithered down his legs through frazzled nerve endings. It was to new and to soon.

Atlas’ thumb easily delved into Jacks mouth and skirted along teeth continuing on to gently caress the tip of his tongue making Jack release a soft whimper. Atlas’ eyelids lowered as he heard it, pupils drowned the pale blue of his eyes. Jack became fascinated over the barely held back feral expression on the older man’s face watching as he appeared almost hypnotised by what he was doing.

Jack opened his eyes before he realised he’d closed them and wanted desperately to draw more of that digit in but he found himself frozen. Their bodies lined up perfectly, Atlas warming every part of Jack that he came into contact with, long legs tangled; the sensation made him feel light headed.

Jack lowered his gaze to Atlas’ smirk with teeth just peeking below his upper lip,

“Hav’ta admit, I think I’m sweet on ya kid, done so much fer me, work so hard” Atlas hummed low and held his lips dangerously close to Jacks, the younger man fearing a heart attack at any moment,

“…shall we have us some fun boyo?” Jack couldn’t help the quiet whine as Atlas brushed his nose against his, foreheads touched to the point that all Jack could see was endless blue, “Jack, would ya kindly kiss me…”

Atlas drew his thumb away as Jack surged forward, not needing to be told twice. His damp lips slid and dragged against Atlas’ reddened mouth, he forgot to breathe as he pressed into the man closing him in. He felt fingers tiptoe up his left forearm before pulling at his elbow, guiding. Jack clumsily placed his palm against Atlas’ waist and groaned as he felt muscle ripple there underneath cold cotton. His other arm automatically wrapped round to grip the older man’s back, fingers interlacing with elastic where Atlas’ suspenders joined.

Jack held onto that moment of control a little more before Atlas dominated it; his tongue sliding into place against Jacks and massaging muscle, teeth and flesh. Atlas’ hips rolled like his tongue, slow and seductive, leaving space for Jack to fill with his own fevered movements. Jack moaned as the sensation became too much, felt blissfully dizzy as Atlas ground him against the glass and kept him up,

“Jack?” Atlas released his mouth with a wet smack, lips grazing the younger man’s cheekbone before resting against his ear, “D’you want this?” it was low and throaty and everything Jack wanted, unevenly nodding in response. Atlas chuckled,

“Would ya kindly tell me” Atlas let out a low, soft moan as he felt Jack rock against him. His head leaned into Jacks neck almost for support,

“Y-yes” Jack breathed a euphoric wave drowning him out of nowhere.  Atlas moved down to his neck, biting hot marks onto his skin and yes, Jack wanted that,

“Good boy, Jack”, he could feel the grin against his neck while a hand wandered downward. Atlas reached underneath his sweater and trailed deep marks against his flat stomach, muscle giving underneath,

“What d’you want Boyo” Atlas’ left hand grazed higher while the other came to circle against the back of Jacks neck holding him there. He wanted to rip at Atlas’ clothes and feel those braces snap off. He wanted to get under Atlas skin as much as the older man had his. Jack opened his mouth but couldn’t speak; there was something sacred to the man before him, the beacon that had kept him going.

“Jack” He was startled back again by that voice, something had changed in Atlas’ eyes, predatory again,

“I need you all here, kid” he warned and those fingers dipped into his skin and a nail dug against his left nipple leaving him gasping and arching, “Now. What is it that you want? Tell me.”

“Y-you! Atlas!” he needed that mouth again and pressed forward, taking the older man and biting at lips. He caught the rumble of a laugh between them and lapped it up. Atlas tasted like smoke, like he breathed it, Jack found it addictive. Jack forgot his reverence and dugs nails into Atlas’ shoulders, felt as the other slid stomach and pelvis against him and he followed with a roll. Atlas skirted fingers teasingly against Jacks waistband making the boy arch to get more. The dark haired man chuckled as Jack sucked against his lower lip, felt blood rise to the surface. Every time Jack attempted to raise his hips to those clever fingers Atlas moved away. Jack groaned in frustration and released Atlas’ lips his head thumped against the glass behind him as he tried again to get more of Atlas’ teasing hand into his pants.

“Ah, ah Jackie boy” Atlas drawled, panted hotly against Jacks skin, “You been holdin’ back that sweet voice o’ yours all this time. Hurt me with your hidin’ boyo” The words dripped sex, he pressed forward to give a quick deep kiss to Jacks swollen lips, groaning loud as he felt Jack weaken further against him, “Your gonna ask for what you want, understand?” The beautiful blush of red lacing Jacks skin deepened more, travelling into the confines of the sweater he wanted desperately off.

“Say it” Atlas growled, fingers enjoying the pliant flesh of Jacks abdomen. Holding himself back was hell.

“I- ah!” He yelped as Atlas sucked a bruise into his neck, curling those fingers further down following the line of Jacks stomach, teasing the soft trail of hair, “I u-understand, Oh God – Atlas, please!”

“ _Please_ ain’t gonna get you nowhere boyo” Atlas moved his hand away completely, receiving a string of desperate _‘no’s’_ from the man writing beneath him, “I want t’hear filth coming from those pretty lips of yours”.

Overwhelmed, Jack ran a shaky hand through his tangled hair before both his wrists were suddenly wrenched up above his head, only of Atlas’ hands capturing both, long fingers easily trapping them. The position felt very familiar and Jack froze trying to think why before Atlas squeezed his wrists verging on painful. His eyes darted to the perfect face of the man holding him. Atlas’ lips were red and wet; sweat glittered against his neck and trailed teasingly into the collar of his well-worn shirt.

His fevered eyes roamed wantonly across Atlas’ broad shoulders and lean waist. Atlas seemed to follow Jack’s gaze and grinned teasingly his free hand coming to tug at buttons. He worked slower than he needed to, watching Jack stare mesmerized as more muscled flesh was revealed. Jack sighed shakily as his eyes lingered on the lines that formed Atlas’ well-toned torso, muscles curved in shadowed shallow waves across his stomach and abdomen. The slight hardness of his sternum and subtle lines of ribs beneath hinting at recent dietary neglect, Jack didn’t blame him. The lines of his hips slid into trousers that bulged encouragingly at Atlas’ crotch. Jack bit his lip hard. 

“I want to…” He whispered, forgetting his own pooling heat and Atlas’ rule,

“You want to what lad?” Jacks eyes darted back up to Atlas’ face, the older man looking very pleased with himself.

“I want to…” Jack breathed shakily”… suck-your cock” He tripped over the last words unusual on his tongue; he’d never said it before. Never done it before, but he wanted Atlas in him, wanted to taste everything. He watched the shudder that burst from Atlas’ skin the older man groaning and briefly sliding lips against Jacks bruised ones,

“Oh boyo. That’s the best thing I’ve heard all day” The dark haired man released Jacks wrists, blood flowing into the cold digits on his hands. Hands were smoothing across Jacks heated arms, catching where his jumper rolled up at his elbows. There was a pressure on his shoulders and Jack dropped down, fingers digging into the tangles of his hair. Jack kissed and sucked at Atlas’ abdomen while the older man unclipped his braces, dark material sliding away and trailing against the back of his legs.

His shirt still remained albeit now untucked and hanging lopsided off his right shoulder outlining the seductive lines of his upper body. Jack looked up nervously as his thumb and finger popped buttons free. He pushed material down so Atlas’ trousers were riding low; legs widened slightly hindering them from falling completely. Atlas’ boxers outlined his dick teasingly, the length making Jack weak kneed. He rubbed a palm tentatively over the encased flesh, his own erection straining even more as Atlas gasped,

“First time, lad?” Atlas purred from above, watching under lidded eyes. Jack nodded, followed it with a slow tug of his hand, “I’ll be – _ah_ \- gentle” Atlas grinned, the smile faltering as Jack pulled away fabric and twisted his wrist on the next roll. It was so hot, the smell of arousal and musk intoxicating and Jack was practically drooling; shyness melting away. He could feel himself shaking, but this time he didn’t want to run. He wanted to see how many noises he could pull from Atlas. Sounds he’d never realised he wanted.

He experimentally lapped a stripe across the length, his hand covering the shaft pulled up, twisted and dragged down again receiving a dribble of drool over his thumb. Atlas caught on a breath above and tilted his head up and back, his hips pressing forward and cornering Jack against the wall even more. The taste was salty, and Jack was sure he could also taste smoke but he wanted more. He swirled his tongue awkwardly before taking in the head and sucking softly, eyes darting up as Atlas moved to lean one arm against the blue glass. His other hand shifted to cradle the side of Jacks face; the younger man pumped with his hand again as he felt fingers curl under his jaw

“Oh fuck” Atlas gasped and Jack groaned, rolling his own hips, “More Jack, swallow me up kid” a shiver vibrated through Jack before he opened wider and slid Atlas into the heat of his mouth. Jack revelled in how thick Atlas felt, heard the man above curse again and bite his lip. He began a steady rhythm, hoping he was doing the right thing. His tongue curled about the pulsing length, throat constricting on instinct as the swollen head caught the back of his throat.

“Easy lad” Atlas breathed before clamping his mouth shut as Jack did it again, lips tightening a fraction as he watched wide eyed from below. He wetly released Atlas dick, suckling on the reddened head before taking it in once more, spit sliding down his chin. Jack moaned, shame blossoming pink on his cheeks and ears as he realised how easily the movements were coming to him. He’d never sucked anyone off before, it wasn’t something you’d easily forget and in the back of his sex clouded mind he considered that he should have probably been more concerned. However, at that moment he couldn’t care. Atlas moaned and gasped above him and he flickered his eyes, those sounds plummeting to his cock. 

Jacks thighs trembled and he widened his stance the material of his slacks providing a torturous pressure. His hand was soaked with his own spit, the other leaving marks on Atlas’ pale stomach; he squeezed and hollowed his cheeks as he let Atlas ride his mouth,

“Christ” Atlas shivered, “Oh-Jackie boy, yer drivin’ me crazy” The hand still latched onto Jacks jaw reached to his lips, feeling the flesh stretched around his own dick. He rubbed his fingers against those perfect lips as saliva pulsed out with each slide, Jack taking him back into that searing mouth. He couldn’t help the feral, loud snarl that spilled from his lips, this was just too good.

Atlas’ cock was abruptly replaced by his mouth and it took a moment for Jack to reciprocate, dumb and to out of it to realise what had happened. They kissed sloppily, Atlas pulled Jack down against the wall and sliding him further down so the older man hovered possessively over him,

“Fuck, but aren’t you the most wicked creation under God’s green earth” he tugged at Jacks jumper, hiking it over the younger man’s head and biting skin and muscle, taking long slow swipes with his tongue against bruises and writhing muscle, “so good fer me Jack. I’ll ruin you”

Jack yelped as he was manhandled to slot underneath Atlas broad shoulders, head and shoulder blades still arching against the glass behind,

“A-Atlas, t-touch me!” Jack begged breathless as he wound his long legs around Atlas’ waist, not caring how utterly desperate he looked. The older man chuckled huskily above him, teeth glinting sharply,

“Atta’ boy” Atlas breathed, regaining some of his control as Jack squirmed beneath him, “Say the words I want to hear” Jack didn’t pause this time,

“Touch my cock, please Atlas - I need it - need you, I- _aaaah!_ ” Jack twisted himself, muscles pulling taut underneath damp skin as Atlas fisted his erection, large hand feverously hot as the older man curled over him impossibly close.

“Hold onto me boyo. I’ll make you see stars” Atlas sucked against Jack’s skin, tongue swirling and tugging against a nipple, feeling the trapped body beneath squirm and arch. Jack obeyed and swung his naked arms up, clinging one to Atlas’ shoulder while the other threaded through dark hair,

“Suck these would ya kindly?” Atlas purred, two fingers pressing against Jacks open lips. Jack sucked them in, keening as Atlas squeezed and pumped deliriously slow. Jack wrapped his tongue around those long digits, tasting iron and sweat and whimpered loudly, jaw aching as Atlas ran them over the cavern of his mouth.

The older man rushed forward, replicating Jacks earlier hungry kiss as he withdrew his fingers trailing the wet digits down and to where Jack couldn’t see. He grunted as Atlas pulled at his pants, easily shucking them down to just over his thighs, exposing his ass to the cold floor.   

“Atlas?” Jack whimpered cautiously before Atlas shushed him,

“Don’t fret boyo, we’re gettin’ to the best part now” The kind smile was laced with wild longing; Jack didn’t think he could stop Atlas now if he tried. He caught his breath as Atlas pumped his hand again, biting his lips and balking at why he would ever want this to stop. Those clever fingers slinked knuckles wetly across Jacks hip, side twitching and bowing as they dipped to caress,

“Legs wider, if you would” Atlas purred and Jack obliged as much as he could, the position of his lowered pants restricting him somewhat. Atlas left them where they were though, loving the needy sight of Jack half naked below him. He shifted closer, fingers suddenly brushing against his hole, still wet and slippery despite their slow travel. Atlas squeezed Jacks cock and prodded inside, Jack grunting from the unusual sensation. Both fingers slid inside, stretching Jack and making him arch and gasp. It burned him like the hand on his dick and he gripped at Atlas’ hair as the man continued to slither those fingers further, pumping and stretching in unison.

It was as Atlas swiped his thumb over the weeping head of Jacks dick that he swirled his fingers against a spot inside that had the younger man crying out, uneven and choked,

“Bingo…” Atlas hummed voice impossibly deep, accent thick and far too close to Jacks ear. He swiped against that place again before Jack could fully come down from the first, “Ooh Jackie, your music to my ears”

“Wha- I-don-“ Jack tried to speak but was cut off as Atlas tugged hard and thrust his fingers fully against that sweet spot. His head thunked against the glass behind, chest rising as Atlas latched onto a swollen nipple, “Oh God!” Jack yelped,

“Such praise” Atlas growled, licking a stripe from Jacks chest to his lips, “I’ll be fucking you now, I think, that alright with you Jack?” Jack choked on a groan, words completely gone. Atlas grinned at him, shifting closer and removing his hand from Jacks cock to drag his tongue against his palm, quickly spitting after to fully slick himself up. Jack watched mouth parted and chest rising fast as Atlas still slowly fucked him with his fingers, barely brushing that spot now and making Jack grind down, desperately wanting more of that euphoria,

“You gonna be loud for Daddy, hmm?” Atlas purred throatily and Jack gripped at his shoulder, a ragged breath releasing from his lips. He couldn’t even comprehend how good that word made him feel. He nodded weakly,

“Say it” Atlas hunched over him, shadowing every part of Jack and slowly pumping into his fist, muscles of his abdomen twitching as he rolled forward,

“Yes, D… Daddy” The heat spread down his body making him tighten against Atlas’ fingers. He whined loudly as they’re suddenly removed,

“Don’t you fret, kid, yer gonna be lovin’ this even more. Don’t let go” Atlas dug fingers against Jacks hip while his other hand guided him forward. He took Jacks lips as he plunged in, the younger man crying into his mouth and pulling at his hair and flesh. He felts nails dig in and he slid in bit by bit, Jack subconsciously tensing,

“Would you kindly relax, Jack” Atlas panted between crushes of lips and Jacks muscles instantly loosened. Atlas fully pushed himself in, Jack biting down on his lip as his prostate was slid against once more. The older man grunted, feeling his blood blossom and paint both their mouths,

“Scream for Daddy, Jack” Atlas snarled, brutally snapping his hips forward and smearing blood across Jacks lips as he yelped. Jack shrieked, mind melting along with his body, tears rolling down his cheeks from the deep heavy pressure that tortured his belly. He tasted copper, eyes blearily looking up to see red staining Atlas’ mouth and chin, who’s blood was that?

Atlas kept up a savage pace, nothing like the slow and sinuous movement of before and Jack wanted it to never end. He screamed against Atlas’ mouth, rolled his head against the glass and sucked at the older man’s fingers when he brought up stickiness of his own precome.

“Gonna keep you forever, boyo” Atlas slurred, mindless, large hands digging into the muscle of his back and thighs, “Daddy’ll never let you go”

“At-Atlas! Yes!” Jack was snapping his hips to meet Atlas’ now, releasing quick screams as each slide dragged against that sweet spot inside him, “I need you – At –Daddy!” His words came out in a haze, that voice and accent drowning him along with the thick cock thrusting inside him. Jack caught Atlas’ lips again tongue sliding in and rolling to suffocate, blood making it sticky and the older man’s mouth slid into a dark smirk, 

“Got a wee confession boyo” Jack barely registered the words, wanting his tongue again,  

“Y’see we’ve done this before, you and I” That made Jack frown, even in the delirious haze he was in it didn’t sound right. Atlas moved to take Jacks wrists, pinning them either side of Jacks head. The younger man moaned as the pain mixed in with the ache in his cock. Atlas leaned in close to his ear, licking deeply before speaking;

“I’ll admit. I’ts become a favourite game of mine, Jack, watchin’ you break, watching you lose to me each and every time… screamin’ my name like it’s the only word you know” Atlas rolled forward again to provoke more moans out of Jacks mouth,  

“You want to know why your knickers get stiff whenever I decide to grace your ears? Perhaps you were contemplating why you were actin’ the perfect whore earlier? Swallowing my cock like yer life depended on it. I’ll have to admit, I never thought that would stick. I’m fucking elated it did”

“W-wha?” Jack groaned unfocused and Atlas snapped forward with a bruising slide, Jack jerking against the wall and the grinning man above him continued,

“I’ll let you in, seeing as you’ve been so good for _Daddy_ ” Jack felt like he was going mad, he was going to come, the pressure building but mixing with a dark fluttering of anxiety that burrowed into his belly, the voice he craved seeping poison into him,  

“I’ve fucked you into the floor more times than you can count, _angel_. Had you ridin’ my dick and clawing at my back till you screamed like a babe. Jackie boy, you’ve got no idea what I’ve done to you…” Jacks eyes widened, suddenly more scared than he had been in a long time. He weakly tried to remove Atlas’ hands from his wrists, tried to ignore how Atlas seemed to graze his prostate with each thrust.

“N-no, Atlas!” Jack writhed, making Atlas shudder as he shifted around him, that fucking grin still on his face,

“-and each time you’re as bloody virginal as the last, gasping and quiverin’ for me like a nun waitin’ for Jesus” Atlas fucking laughs, “Oooh Jackie, would you kindly call me Daddy and come, that’s a good boy”

“Daddy- oh fuck!” Jack arched impossibly high, unprepared for the wave that hit him and vision whiting out as he came violently, striping his body with his own seed. He groaned as Atlas came quickly after, biting at his lips, blood mixing and come filling him up. Atlas still held Jacks wrists painfully and shallowly thrust in, playing, watching Jack shake his head and try to remove himself and failing miserably. He leaned down once more, Jack gasping eyes wide as all he saw was blue, he couldn’t look away.   

“Jackie boy, Listen to me now. Remember that I need you to need me, I need you to fear me because otherwise we won’t get anywhere will we? I need you to hang on ta every word I say, keep going for me and fighting for me. I want to hear how hard your dicks gettin’ because of me over that battered old radio of yours. I want you forget ever getting’ outta here on yer own; your mine boyo. But most importantly, would you kindly forget what happened here… and next time I might let you remember”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I've mildly disturbed myself.... If my Outlast fic hadn't already done that anyway. For some reason I can't help spiraling into the dark and 'no Djinn don't do that' area of my writers psyche....
> 
> Please, I would love to hear what others think. I've been reading a lot of what others have written on here and your all amazing people!


End file.
